DragonBall GU Episode 6
by LinkGoku
Summary: 6


DragonBall GU Episode 6 The Death, the Rise.

The last time, on DragonBall GU. Vegeta attempted to fight the aliens along side with Tien. A losing battle from the start as Rena showed both men that he could handle them without breaking a sweat. Now, with Vegeta and Tien down, its up to Trunks and Drawers to hold them off for as long as they can. But with the startling news of the stones power choosing Drawers as a body, can they hold it together before something happens to Drawers? Find out on today's episode of DBGU!

The remote island.

Rena: Now that it has what it wants, when is it going to happen. When is "he" going to show?

Sabu: Patience, Rena. He still needs time. 

Trunks: Grrr, ENOUGH!

Trunks goes super saiyan 2

Trunks: ahhhhhhhhhh.

Rena: Not this same old story again. sigh

Trunks: smiles Don't be so sure of yourself. Dad may not know it, but I am a lot stronger than he is.

Rena: Oh really? We will see.

Trunks fazes from sight and ends up near Sabu, kicking him in the face and sending him flying backward.

Trunks: Heee ya!

Rena: What?!

Trunks then turns his head to the side and looks at Rena, and then fazes again.

Rena: Huh? Where is he?

Trunks: Here.

Trunks fazes back to view flying at Rena and nails a head butt right in his face. Purplish blood comes flying from his face.

Rena: Ahhhh!

Drawers: Whoa, how did Trunks get so strong? Whatever, im going to go help him!

Sabu: Stay where you are!

Drawers stops and looks behind him, Sabu, with no mark from Trunks attack, comes walking up to Drawers.

Sabu: You stay out of it, if you know what's good for you.

Drawers: Screw you, he's my brother.

Sabu: If you go then you will only cause him pain. 

Drawers: Huh? What do you mean?

Sabu: It may look as if he's hurting Rena, but with every punch he gets weaker.

Drawers: He's getting weaker? gasp TRUNKS!

Sabu runs up to Drawer and punches him in the gut to shut him up.

Sabu: I told you to stay quiet now didn't I? You are going to listen to me now arent you?

Drawers: ugh, ahhhh.

Sabu: So tell me young one. How do you feel? Strong?

Drawers: Huh?

Sabu: Don't question me, just answer. Or their will be more pain. Now then, do you feel strong?

Drawers: I've always felt strong.

Drawers says mad, holding his gut with tears in his eyes but not letting Sabu see.

Drawers: But that doesn't mean anything about that stone.

Sabu: No it doesn't. But tell me, and don't lie. How have you felt in the last few days, huh?

Trunks and Rena are going head to head now. Trunks still have the upper hand in the fight.

Sabu: Well?….

Drawers: Well, I have felt a bit strange a few days ago but it didn't last long.

Sabu: oh? And was that the same day you found the stone?

Drawers: yeah…

Sabu: And what happened when you found it? Anything weird? Like…..voices.

Drawers!

Sabu: aaaa, so then. You did hear them. How did they make you feel, boy?

Drawers: I…I don't know.

Sabu: Oh, but I bet you do know, and I bet I know. They made you feel angry, huh? Made you feel like you were weak. 

Drawers: No that's not true.

Sabu: I got news for you, you are weak.

The fight still goes on, Rena now full of blood coming from his face.

Rena: DAMN YOU!!! Eeeeee yaaa!

Rena goes to throw a punch but Trunks ducks it and delivers his elbow up at his chin breaking his jaw.

Rena: AHHHHH

Trunks: You see, I told you I was stronger than I looked.

Rena: Very nice. But if your done, id like to show off more of my power.

Trunks: Huh? What are you talking about?

Rena: I have to thank you, though you thought you were hurting me, the whole time you were giving me more power!

Trunks: What?! Ahhhh!

Rena: There, now that we stopped the fight for a bit, your starting to feel you body zapped of its energy. Hahahhahaha

Trunks: No, this isn't good. Damn it!

Trunks starts to float back down to the ground, shaking. 

Trunks: Something's wrong, he's been stealing my energy…but how.

Rena: Now the fun begins!

Rena rushes at Trunks and cloths lines him to the ground. Then grabs his face and throws him up in the air and follows. After connecting his fist into his chin he fazes behind Trunks and drives his knee into his back multiple times.

Trunks: AHH..AHHH.AHHHHHHH

Rena then knees him one more time sending Trunks higher and fazes above him plowing him down with his elbow. Trunks goes flying to the ground again, hard. Creating a huge creator. Rena, now laughing, creates a massive energy ball.

Rena: Ha, ha ha. Its been a while since I've used this one. You should feel lucky. BO..RAN…KA…BLAST!!!!

Rena shoots the massive blast down at Trunks. Trunks, whose powers have been almost drained, is helpless to stop it. 

Trunks: NO!!!!

Then the ball of energy engulfs Trunks but does not explode.

Rena: …….Now then. For the grand finally! 

Rena holds out his hand and begins to power up. A black energy ball comes into view.

Rena: This is your end, saiyan!

Suddenly someone appears next to Rena.

Vegeta: I don't think so freak.

Vegeta, who appears to have regained conciseness, appears near Rena at close range with his hand pointed at his face.

Rena!

Vegeta: I'll see you in hell! BIG BANG ATTACK!

Vegeta fires his attack at point blank range causing a massive explosion in the air. 

Drawers: DAAAD!

Sabu: The fool, that was surely going to kill him. He was to close. Ha. You know kid, he would not have had to do that if Trunks and you weren't so weak!

Drawers: Im not weak! IM NOT WEAK!!!

Drawers goes super saiyan.

Sabu: Its true you are weak, the Diamond tells me so! Its what it told you when you found it too. Admit it. When you obtained it, it told you everything. Everything about how foolish you are and how weak you truly are. It opened you mind to show you, and you saw. You saw that without its help you would be weak forever.

Drawers: Shut Up!

Sabu: You agreed with it, you had no choice it should you in plain view. There was no denying it then and there is no denying it now. So let me ask you one more thing. Why not let it help you unleash your true power, huh? You know you want it too. You let it help you out when you were training with your father. You saw what it did for you and you liked it, huh?

Drawers: I SAID, SHUT UP!!!

Drawers fires a ki blast at Sabu but he just flicks it away like it was nothing.

Sabu: See, pathetic. You don't want to be like that forever do you? Let it help you, let it unleash you!

Drawers: No.…NO………(YESSsssssss)…..Huh? Who was that?

Sabu: smiles

Drawers: Whose there! (let me out Drawers) Who is that, come out! (I want too, but you have to want me too)

Sabu: evil grin

Sabu walks up to Drawers and kicks him across the head knocking him down.

Sabu: You are a weakling!

Sabu hold up his hand and a ki blast begins to form. 

Sabu: Save yourself. You know you can, just let him out! If you don't, then you die right now!

Sabu loads a black energy ball, the same one Rena was just finishing. He aims it at Drawers.

Back over to the fight. The smoke begins to clear and neither men a to be seen. The blast that was on Trunks has long been gone since Vegeta attacked Rena, leaving no damage to him. 

Trunks: Ahhhh, my head. Father? Oh no!

Trunks sees a body lying some feet away and runs up to it but shortly stops. The body is Rena's.

Trunks: All right, he's done. 

Vegeta: Yes, he is. 

Trunks jumps in shock and turns around to see his dad.

Vegeta: If there is one thing I have learned from that clown its his way of traveling.

Trunks: Oh, you mean you learned his instant transmission technique?

Vegeta: Yes….I learned how to pull it off. Very useful for that attack. It would have finished me off with him. 

Suddenly, an explosion appears about a hundred feet from them. The spot where Drawers and Sabu were at.

Vegeta: What the hell?

Trunks: Oh no, Drawers. 

They both fly to the explosion.

Else where, at the look out tower. 

?: Come on Dende, I don't have time to play. 

Dende: Im sorry Piccolo, but I don't have the power to sense where Goku would be with the Dragon Balls. 

Piccolo: We need him, and the balls too. If you haven't been able to feel it Dende, there are two powerful fighters here. They already taken Gohan.

Piccolo clenches his fist at the thought of it.

Dende: Its like I said, I have no way of getting to him. But maybe….!

Piccolo!  
Dende: What….what was that?!

Dende is now shaking from fear.

Piccolo: I…I don't know. That one alien, he's gone. The one that killed Gohan. But this new energy with that other guy. Its unbelievable. I never felt anything like it before. 

Dende: Maybe it's Goku, Huh?

Piccolo: Don't be a fool. This energy is pure evil. I think I've felt……WAIT, NO!

Dende: What?! What is it Piccolo, tell me.

Piccolo: I knew this was going to happen, damn it!

Piccolo takes off from the tower and heads towards the remote island.

Dende: Wait, Piccolo!

Piccolo doesn't stop, he is still heading towards the island. But stops suddenly.

Piccolo: I know they wont last long, but we need all the help we can get.

Piccolo then flies to another direction, towards the Kame House.

Back to the battle field.

Smoke is still hanging about as Vegeta and Trunks land near. Sabu then walks out of it. Looking as though he had just been in a fight.

Sabu: ha ha ha. Its been done. The end is near. Hahahha.

Trunks: What are you going on about now, where's Drawers.

Sabu: Are you blind? He's here.

Vegeta: What the hell is this power I'm sensing?!?!?!

Trunks!!!!!

Slowly, out of the smoke, comes Drawers. His hair still standing as if he was super saiyan, but is now blue. Muscles protruding out of his body. His eyes pure blood red. An evil smile spread across his face.

Drawers: Well now, this does feel good. Hahahha. Hello dad, do you like the new look?

Drawers speaks with an echoish kind of deep voice not like his own.

Vegeta: Drawers?

Drawers: Well not exactly, he's here, inside me.

Drawers points to his temple.

Drawers: You can call me instead….Orion. Orion with an evil smile on his face stares down both Vegeta and Trunks. Along side him Sabu laughs too.

Trunks: Don't you even care that you of your guys are down?

Sabu: Fool. Don't question him. Rena knew what the plans were, and it was planned that he would die to resurrect the all powerful master, Orion.

Vegeta: What!

Trunks: Ahhhh!

As Orion stands and smiles at the shocked looks of the saiyans, Piccolo heads towards to gather the rest of the hero's of earth to fight. Can they stop this new resurrected evil? Or will they all perish to Orion. Will Drawers be saved, or is he forever gone in the mind of Orion. Vegeta and Trunks now weak they again prepare to fight, but how long can they hold off? Find out next time on the next exciting episode of DragonBall GU!!! 


End file.
